Caroline Heffley in my world
by HermioneGrangerJr
Summary: Greg Heffley finally has a sister, Caroline Heffley! It's so weird...all the time he's only had brothers...I've changed some age facts, due to Caroline Heffley's arrival. Cover Image is by Exemi @ deviantART.
1. The news

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise. They belong to Jeff Kinney. I've also changed some facts, like age difference. Sorry if that's a bit confusing; hope its still understandable;)**

* * *

You would have thought it was the most wonderful news in the world.

Anyway, it isn't. At least to me. And my brothers Rodrick and Manny. I guess less attention will go to Manny now, which is just AWESOME. The spoilt brat which everything must be done his way. As for Rodrick, more work for him to do.

Great! Hold on-that means more work for ME to do, too But never mind that now, shall we?

The fact tells us that Mom. Is. Pregnant. PREGNANT.

And then she did some scan or something like that and told us that her baby was most likely a girl, and I was shocked that she had actually shed tears of JOY.

Too many boys, she complains.

So this diary will soon belong to Caroline Heffley. Her writing's WAY different from mine, I should expect, and she might be solving my problems-you know what they are. Wait. I don't want HER to solve them.

I guess I'm just writing some Prologue for her. My hand aches of writing now.

Goodbye.

* * *

**Thank you to Guest for reviewing! Yes I get exactly what you mean, hence the age changes. :) And thank you to Pencil, Jeaninelovesu and HarryPotter2004 for your reviews! **

**Opinions? :)**


	2. Splitting

**Okay...uh, I kept calling Rodrick's old mate 'the hairy dude', but I hope that's okay...! xD**

* * *

Huh. Read what Greggy wrote up there, sort of childish, don't you think? [snort] Anyway I'm lazy to jot dates down, so there you go.

I'm exactly twelve now, and ol' Greggy is(should be...) 16 years old.

Mom's still the same cheerful person and Dad is exactly the way you have read him in Greg's diaries. (Yes, a diary. I know he's just simply shy to admit that he's writing a DIARY.)

Rodrick's band split up a month ago. To be honest, I'm actually quite glad because i won't be too embarrassed with people seeing Rodrick drive a van loaded with diaper.

It was just so sudden. They were practising in our house the other day, and suddenly this tall hairy dude yelled that Rodrick had beat the drums wrongly. I've actually been CCTVing them every time they practise and Rodrick's kind of the boss there. But the hairy dude was in such a crappy mood that day I suppose, and he started yelling at every small mistake the other two made.

Rodrick and his other member of the band bore with the meanie for a while, but later Rodrick got so fuming-mad that he turned off the music just to holler at the hairy guy to try playing the drums if he thought it was that simple.

I never knew the hairy dude was so strong. He gave Rodrick a box in the stomach, and Rodrick collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain.

But he was still not done-The worst was yet to come. Taking Rodrick's drumsticks from Rodrick's interlocked fingers, after yelling a couple of bad words I never knew, he brought his hand up and with all his strength he let it fall and land into the hard plastic of Rodrick's drum with the loudest 'POK' you ever heard.

I gaped in horror. Nobody except me witnessed the incident. I mean, besides Rodrick.

Mom and Dad were on a honeymoon in Colorado to see the Rocky Mountains[...honey...]. Grandpa was here, but big baby Manny wanted to go to some playground so Grandpa was forced to bring him there. Manny and Rowley have actually become quite good friends since they both are the biggest babies EVER. They are super childish. And Greg was taking the longest possible bath, soaking his whole head.

Anyway, so Rodrick got slugged in the stomach, Rodrick's drum broke and-oh yeah, the hairy dude shouted one last bad word, gave Rodrick one last kick and left the house.

Rodrick's friend immediately came to Rodrick's aid. They seemed like good friends, smiling weakly at each other all the time.

So the two might still be best friends, but the trio would never reunite.

Somehow, I feel that I know.

* * *

**Thank you to Patria Z. Walker for reviewing:D Gee, part 3? :P And also to literatureisyummy. Indent...?**

**Opinions? All are welcomed! :D**


End file.
